When You're Mad
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Songfic to Neyo's When You're Mad. Draco, Harry, and Ron go on a mission and of course, Hermione's mad that they left without her. Something happens to Draco on the mission what is it?Draco x Hermione Romance Please Review! Completed!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Song-fic to Ne-yo's When You're Mad. DracoHermione Please Review!

**A/N: **I've written other fanfics, but this is my first DracoHermione one. This pairing totally rocks!

**When You're Mad**

"Draco, I can't believe you!" Hermione shouted.

_It's just the cutest thing_

"Hermione, listen, I didn't do anything when I was there." Draco said. "He made me get it. I wouldn't have chosen to do this myself."

_When you get to fussing (fussing) _

"I told you not to go." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and then Potter would have had a cow because I wouldn't have helped to make him look good by getting some inside tips from the Dark Lord." Draco said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but had to duck when a pillow from the couch in the Heads' room they shared, whizzed past his head.

_Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

Draco stared at his girlfriend of 8 months. They kept their relationship secret from public eyes except for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. He had seen many of the faces that she had made: The ones when she was ticked off, happy, glad, amused, and then, there was his favorite, the face that she made whenever she saw him: the face of pure love. He also liked the different looks that she had when they did other things, but that was an entirely _different_ matter.

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring _

"Are you just going to stand there and not say anything?" Hermione asked him angrily.

Draco knew that Hermione wasn't really mad at him. She was mad because he had gone with Harry and Ron to find a horocrux, without her. Yes, the famous Draco Malfoy was a spy for the good side. She was also mad because he had gotten the Dark Mark on his arm. Believe him, he sure didn't want it. The pain was unbearable. He wouldn't have switched sides if it hadn't had been for Hermione, his angel.

He remembered that at the beginning of the year, when he was assigned Head Boy, and Hermione, Head Girl, they couldn't stand each other. Since Dumbledore wouldn't do anything about it, they had to learn to actually be civil toward each other. As they began to get to know each other, they fell in love.

He had finally gathered up the courage to ask her out and she had agreed. He didn't think that he could have been more thrilled. After a while, they had made love for the first time. He thought that it was kind of romantic that they were each other's first and hopefully **only**. Even thought many people thought of him as the Slytherin Prince, he had more self-respect than that. All of the girls that said they had been with "The Draco Malfoy," only wished it. He after all, was a pureblood. He had a reputation to uphold and didn't want to be known as a man-whore. He was saving himself for the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. Yes, Draco wanted to ask Hermione to be his wife after the war was over, but by the way that she was throwing the deadly ammunition pillows at him, he didn't know if he would survive until that day.

_Knowing that it makes you mad  
I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy _

Since Hermione had run out of ammunition to launch at him, she was standing there with her hands crossed below her chest.

"Hermione, listen . . ." Draco started.

"No, you listen Draco, for this relationship to work, we have to be honest with each other." Hermione said.

Draco saw that Hermione's temper had gone down about a notch, but she was still pretty mad.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face _

He began to inch closer to her, but started to smile when he saw that cute little wrinkle on her nose, that he loved oh so much.

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down _

"This is not a laughing matter Draco." Draco smiled even more when he heard her say that. He advanced closer until he was right in front of her. He knew that he pushing her very last button, but he just felt the need to be close to her. She was obviously mad at him for thinking that he could get this close to her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when her body was slammed against the wall behind her and a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.

At first, she resisted his touch, but eventually gave into his kisses and began fighting for dominance.

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is _

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad _

The struggle became fiercer and more full of passion.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me so exciting _

Hermione began to feel "something" hard poking into her stomach and knew that she needed him as much as he obviously needed her. She didn't fight him while he carried her off to his bedroom.

**A/N:** I was going to put in a sex scene, but I changed my mind. I didn't want to have to make the rating to high. Oh well, let me know if you think the story is okay like this. I know that it would be a lot better with the scene though. I inserted some of the song while some things happened. Thanks.

_And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about _

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the little way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is _

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad _

**After some "activities". . . . **

"I really do love you Draco." Hermione said while stroking Draco's chest lovingly. (Which, if I may say so, is pretty HOT!)

"I know. I love you too Hermione." Draco said. He brought Hermione's lips to his and kissed her.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you _

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I really should have been there for you when you needed me. I just don't want anything to happen to you; I don't know how we would survive without you." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She silently gasped when she realized what she had let slip.

"It's okay Hermione. I . . . . Wait, did you say we? Hermione what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant so bad, but I didn't want you to leave us. Draco, I love you and I need you so much. I . . ." Hermione rushed out but was silenced with Draco's lips on hers.

"Hermione, you should know that I would never leave you, especially since I'm now going to be a father." He said happily. "You know, I have a surprise for you too. Hold on a minute." He got out of bed and slipped on his boxers. He walked out of the room and closed the door. Hermione slipped on her nightgown and was about to go out and follow him when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hermione, sit on the bed and close your eyes."

Hermione obeyed. Draco walked in and got down on one knee.

"You can open your eyes." Draco said while thinking about what was about to happen. When Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw the box that Draco was holding.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I don't even think that you could imagine how much I love you. The reason that I didn't tell you where I was going is that I didn't want you to go too. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. I know that if you say yes, we'll still have to keep our relationship secret because of some wacko thinking that he can rule the world. But, Hermione, if you say yes, I just want you to know that you would make me the happiest guy on Earth. You're the only person that I love, and want to have my children. I need you by my side. So, Hermione, the question I have to ask you is, Will you marry me?"

Hermione managed to squeak out a "yes" through her tears, while Draco jumped up to hug his future bride. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close while whispering, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Draco said as he pulled Hermione into a kiss.

_When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you _

As they separated, Draco got down on his knees once again. He put his face next to Hermione's stomach and said, "I love you too, little one."

As Hermione felt Draco kiss her stomach, she thought that she had never been happier in her whole life.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad _

**The End!**

Please Review and let me know what you think.

**A/N:** Thanks to the review of Watch Out for Yellow Moon, I went back and did some changes to the story.


End file.
